omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy (Fire Emblem)
Character Synopsis Roy, is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. The heir to the House of Pherae, he is called to enter battle on behalf of the Lycian Alliance and his ill father after Bern had conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia. However, the conflict escalates heavily as his campaign continues, going from liberating his nation's allies to protecting all of Elibe from the threat of renewed war between humans and dragons. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-B | 5-C Verse: Fire Emblem Name: Roy Pherae, "Young Lion" Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Prince of Pherae, Human (He is considered Half-Ice Dragon in the novels through Ninian, an Ice Manakete, but his canon mother is currently unknown. Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Can survive without a soul | Fire Manipulation, Sealing, Soul Manipulation (Can Seal and Repair souls with the Sword of Seals), Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Reality Warping. Destructive Ability: Large Building level (Is able to fight on par with people, who fought Hector and other characters from Fire Emblem Blazing Blade) | Moon Level (The Sword of Seals is superior to all other holy weapons of Elibe combined, which were responsible for the Ending Winter, The Ending Winter was stated to change the laws of nature including making the stars visible from Earth to shine in the middle of day, which would reach this level while combined with the previous calculation.) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Can fight with Enemies who can potentially dodge Aureola.) | Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Large Building Class | Moon Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from Bolting, which is treated as real lightning and enemies comparable to Hector.) | Moon level (Can take hits from enemies who can hurt him.) Stamina: High '(Capable of leading and taking on entire armies whilst not being fatigued. Has immense willpower and is unlikely to give up) 'Range: Extended melee range with a sword. Thousands of kilometers with the Sword of Seals. Reality Warping is Universal Intelligence: Despite being relatively inexperienced in the arts of war the start of the story, Roy proves himself to be a brilliant tactician and a skilled swordsman on the battlefield, leading his forces to victory over the numerically superior and better equipped Bern on all fronts and trouncing numerous manaketes along the way. Although he is idealistic to the point of wanting to avoid bloodshed if at all possible and keeping innocents out of harms way, he is nevertheless cunning in his own right, tricking a traitor to the Lycian Alliance into revealing himself and seeing through Elphin's guise as a bard. His skills as a swordsman grow over the course of journey, later facing King Zephiel, the mighty King of Bern, on even terms and being judged worthy of wielding the Sword of Seals, the mightiest weapon in Elibe. Weaknesses: Roy is naive at times and prefers to avoid bloodshed. Although Roy is not afraid to use force unless nessary | Can use it a limited number of times Notable Feats: After wielding The Sword of Seals, Roy was able to defeat Zephiel and the reawakened Idunn. Versions: Base Roy | Master Lord Roy (With the Sword of Seals) Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Sword of Seals: ' A blade originally wielded by the hero Hartmut, alongside the Eckesachs, and used during The Scouring against the Manaketes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Critical Hit:' Roy focuses the power of the Sword of Seals on a barrage of flames that is launched against the opponent. *'Sealing: '''Capable of sealing and binding the souls of entities Gallery Concept_art_of_Roy.png|Concept Artwork of Roy. RoyManga.jpg|Roy in the Hasha no Tsurugi Manga. Roy_Fire_Emblem_Awakening.png|Roy in Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Phantom_Roy.png|Roy as an Illusory Hero in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Manga Category:Weapons Master Category:RPG Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Armor Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealers Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5